Rosas
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Shaoran decidió no regresar destrozando el corazón de Sakura en el camino, ella esperó diez años hasta que decidió seguir su vida. Ahora dos años después todos volverán a encontrarse solo para saber que ya no son los mismos. Dark Sakura S&S.
1. El tiempo

**Rosas.**

**Sumary: **Shaoran decidió no regresar destrozando el corazón de Sakura en el camino, ella esperó diez años hasta que decidió seguir su vida. Ahora dos años después todos volverán a encontrarse solo para saber que ya no son los mismos. Dark Sakura S&S.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El tiempo.**

Eriol contempló la figura delicada de Sakura que dormía tranquilamente, a sus veinte años se había vuelto una mujer increíblemente hermosa pero con el corazón tan roto que se preguntaba si en algún momento podría curarse. Eriol maldijo en voz baja al que antes había sido su amigo, Sakura siempre había sido excesivamente frágil cuando de sentimientos se trataba, ella siempre parecía distraída pero en realidad esa era su defensa natural, aceptaba la amistad con los brazos abiertos pero el amor… ella no podía vivir sin amor, había perdido a su madre y no quería volver a sentir nada parecido. Cuando ella decidió darle su corazón a Shaoran estuvo segura que él la cuidaría como nadie y sin embargo…

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?-preguntó en un susurro, Touya alzó la mirada y apretó el puño mientras su mirada se paseaba alrededor de las máquinas que monitoreaban el estado de Sakura.

-Ayer leyó una notica en una revista, el mocoso se va a casar-el peliazul suspiró-pero creo que lo peor es la persona con quien lo hace.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese idiota se va a casar con Tomoyo-los ojos grises de Eriol se abrieron de par en par, ahí entendió como Sakura había acabo ahí.

-Dios, que poca vergüenza tienen, sabía que había algo entre ellos por simples rumores pero hacerle eso a su mejor amiga…-dejó la frase inconclusa con el enojo invadiéndolo, se acercó a Sakura y tomó suavemente una de sus manos-no debimos dejar que esto ocurriera, debimos haber tomado medidas al darnos cuenta que su depresión no pasaba.

-Solía ser tan fuerte…-murmuró el castaño-sabía que ese mocoso solo traería desgracia en la vida de mi hermana.

-Creo que después de un tiempo todos lo supimos-dijo Eriol moviendo la cabeza, Sakura se removió un poco entre sueños pero no se llegó a despertar, su rostro tenía una ligera mueca de dolor y su respiración se aceleró un poco. Touya le acarició el cabello y Eriol afianzó un poco más su mano mientras le hablaba dulcemente-duerme, Sakura, todo estará bien-la castaña se calmó un poco ante el sonido de su voz y su respiración se reguló.

-Me la llevaré de aquí por un tiempo, será lo mejor-dijo Touya mirando con sufrimiento a su hermana-no puedo aguantar más tiempo verla así.

-Iré contigo, me aseguraré que ella no vuelva a verlo-Touya asintió agradeciéndole con la mirada.

* * *

_Dos años después…_

-Buenos días, Touya-dijo Eriol entrando a la cocina, él sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días, Eriol-el peliazul se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente al castaño

-¿Hoy no trabajas?

-Tengo el día libre-contestó tomando su café-Yuki quiere que vayamos por los pasajes de avión de una vez.

-¿Podrían comprar los nuestros también? No creo que tenga tiempo de hacerlo, tengo una reunión hoy y creo que Sakura tenía sesión.

-Claro, nosotros lo compraremos, estoy seguro que Nakuru y Ayame vendrán también.

-Bien, hace mucho que no voy a Hong Kong, será divertido-dijo con una sonrisa, una mirada seria apareció en el rostro de Touya y el peliazul supo lo que pensaba-no sucederá nada, Touya, puede que Li no se haya casado todavía con Daudoji pero eso no significa que lo dejaré estar ni a un metro de Sakura, la cuidaré todo el tiempo aparte ella luce mejor.

-Mejor, sí, pero diferente. Sakura ha cambiado demasiado, ya no es la chica dulce que solía ser, es más… no sé como decirle.

-¿Y eso es malo? ¿La prefieres deprimida todo el tiempo? Porque yo no, la conozco, es más poderosa con su magia y ha decidido como quiere llevar su vida, a mi parecer solo es más independiente, es lo mejor.

-Oh, claro, totalmente independiente por eso se casará contigo-dijo el castaño rodando los ojos y Eriol exhibió una sonrisa triunfante.

-El que yo haya logrado que ella me aceptara no quiere decir que deje de ser independiente, ahora que se ha encontrado a sí misma no quiero ser yo quien le quite esa libertad.

-Gracias, Eriol, sino fuera por ti creo que Sakura nunca se habría recuperado.

-Sabes que la amo, Touya, jamás dejaría que se deprimiera de esa manera por quien no lo vale-el castaño asintió, Eriol terminó su taza de café, se despidió y subió a cambiarse, una figura femenina se dejaba ver delante de un gran espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación-Luces hermosa, cariño-Sakura se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa coqueta y se acercó a él.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo mirándole bajo sus pestañas, él la abrazó por la cintura.

-Sí, muy hermosa-le dijo, Sakura se rio entre dientes y se acercó a su oído.

-No tienes ni idea lo _fácil _que es de quitar-medio susurró, medio gimió y Eriol sintió que esa mujer sería su perdición. La Sakura de ahora había perdido toda su inocencia anterior, se había vuelto algo dura y frívola, coqueta, consiente de su belleza y su poder, adoraba jugar con él y claro, a él le encantaba rendirse.

Eriol la atrajo hacia sí poniendo una mano en su nuca, la besó con fuerza y mucha necesidad, nunca se cansaría de ella porque Sakura en la cama era muchas cosas, era dulce, apasionada, coqueta, adictiva y Eriol caía como un tonto a sus pies. Sus manos se fueron hacia el lazo de su cintura, lo deshizo suavemente y se encendió completamente al ver el pequeño pero revelador conjunto de lencería que traía puesta. La cargó y la apoyó en la pared, ni siquiera pensó en la cama solo quería tenerla ya mismo, Sakura recorrió con sus manos cada musculo de su espalda mientras sentía que él se preparaba para poseerla, gimió de anticipación mientras volvía a besarlo, Eriol la abrazó más fuerte y gimió junto a ella cuando la penetró. Así era su relación, llena de pasión, momentos eternos en los brazos del otro, claro, había amor pero preferían la mayor parte de veces guiarse por su pasión, Sakura tenía que sentirse libre mientras amaba a alguien y Eriol la amaba a ella.

-Eriol…-gimió la castaña moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él, el peliazul la besó para acallar sus gemidos, no debían olvidar que vivían en la misma mansión con otras dos personas. Los movimientos se iban volviendo más erráticos a medida que ese punto culminante se acercaba, Sakura se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta el punto de casi hacérselo sangrar mientras se sentía a punto de explotar, Eriol marcó el cuello de Sakura cuando llegó al clímax, ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras su cuerpo temblaba con las sensaciones que la invadían.

-Jamás podré… cansarme… de ti…-le dijo el peliazul jadeante, ella le sonrió cariñosamente y lo besó, ambos se separaron y tomaron un tranquilo baño juntos, luego se prepararon para irse a sus trabajos. Eriol era el jefe de una gran empresa internacional que realizaba diferentes negocios alrededor del mundo, Sakura era modelo de pasarela e instructora de baile, era una de las socias de Eriol en la zona moda y era muy conocida mundialmente pero a pesar de eso había evitado todo lo posible tener que trabajar con Tomoyo Daudoji, su antigua mejor amiga y actual diseñadora de modas famosa.

-Pasaré por ti para almorzar-le dijo Eriol cuando llegaban a la empresa en que ambos trabajaban.

-Claro, te esperaré, creo que hoy no tengo mucho que hacer, aprobar algunas revistas nada más-dijo mientras entraban al ascensor vacío. Eriol presionó ambos pisos y la acorraló contra la pared, ella sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo fuertemente, Eriol pasó sus manos de su espalda a sus piernas para pegarla más luego se separaron algo jadeantes, se acomodaron un poco con sonrisas tontas y Sakura salió hacia su oficina mientras Eriol se quedaba en el ascensor.

* * *

El día pasó ajetreado para ambos, eran líderes en sus propios campos. Sakura ya no era insegura, estaba muy consiente de su belleza, se amaba como no se había amado antes cuando él la dejó. No quiso desperdiciar ninguno de sus pensamientos en esa persona, él estaba enterrado para ella, un simple amor pasajero que se fue con el viento. Iba a casarse con Eriol, lo amaba pero eso tampoco quería decir que era exclusiva, estaba disfrutando un poco su libertad. Como esa pequeña fascinación de poner nervioso a Yue, las últimas veces que había hablado con su guardián había sacado toda su sensualidad, ver a Yue sonrojarse y balbucear había sido algo impagable, a Sakura le gustaba esa sensación de poder, se había vuelto adicta a ella.

-¿Estás lista?-la castaña alzó la mirada para ver a su prometido en la puerta de su oficina, le sonrió cálidamente y asintió, Eriol tomó su mano mientras caminaban por la calle hacia el restaurante. Fue una comida amena, ambos hablando de sus negocios y de lo bien que les iba. Salieron del restaurante al poco rato, caminaron tranquilamente de vuelta al edificio en un cómodo silencio-Sakura, quiero que pongamos una fecha-ella le sonrió.

-Claro, cariño-respondió tranquilamente-me gustaría que fuera en primavera para que los cerezos estén hermosos-él la abrazó por la cintura y la sonrió con cariño.

-Me parece perfecto-la muchacha se recostó en su pecho un momento.

-Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para nosotros-murmuró sin mirarlo-gracias por estar siempre para mi.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-le dijo él con suavidad alzando su rostro-yo te amo, eso es lo único que importa-ella le sonrió y lo besó.

-Yo también te amo-y eso era más que suficiente para Eriol. Su día pasó tranquilo, regresaron temprano a casa y se encontraron a Nakuru cocinando la cena.

-Hemos conseguido los pasajes-les dijo sonriendo-Sakura, creo que ese sería un gran lugar para la boda, hay un parque de cerezos hermoso, en mes y medio estarán todos florecidos y se verá hermosísimo-la castaña le sonrió.

-Claro, Naku, podemos verlo cuando estemos ahí-Eriol solo las miraba con tranquilidad, Sakura había cambiado su carácter con el pasar de tiempo pero seguía siendo la chica dulce y considerada que siempre había sido, agradecía que Shaoran no hubiera echado eso a perder cuando se fue. Esperaba que Touya se hubiera encargado de todo lo necesario para que sus caminos no se cruzaran en ningún momento porque si Eriol lo veía estaba seguro que lo mataría a golpes por dañar a una mujer tan frágil como era su Sakura.

-Será tan increíble, ¡Mi pequeño Eriol casándose!-el peliazul negó con la cabeza mientras que Sakura se reía. Touya llegó al rato junto con Yukito y su novia, Ayame. La noticia del noviazgo del platino fue sorprendente (sobre todo porque todos estaban bastante seguros que estaba enamorado de Touya y este de él), claro, Sakura tenía algunas sospechas pero prefería callar, esto iba a salir en algún momento.

-¿Molestando a Eriol de nuevo, Naku?-la castaña le sonrió ampliamente a su novio que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos, cariño, son solo pequeñas bromas.

-No me parecen graciosas-refunfuñó Eriol haciendo reír a los demás, Sakura apoyó su cabeza en su mano y observó a su familia, se sentía feliz con ellos, con esas personas que jamás la abandonaron a pesar de que su comportamiento no fue el mejor cuando estuvo mal.

-Ya sacamos los pasajes-dijo Touya-está programado para este fin de semana.

-Es perfecto, trataré de dejar todos mis pendientes resueltos-dijo Eriol, Sakura asintió.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos el fin de semana-dijo Yukito sonriente.

* * *

Hola! Bien, hace tiempo quería escribir algo de Sakura que es uno de mis animes favoritos, aquí Sakura es un poco dark, no es la misma chica y además habrá un montón de Eriol/Sakura y Shaoran/Tomoyo. En el siguiente capitulo veremos a Shaoran, saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	2. Shaoran

**Rosas.**

**Sumary: **Shaoran decidió no regresar destrozando el corazón de Sakura en el camino, ella esperó diez años hasta que decidió seguir su vida. Ahora dos años después todos volverán a encontrarse solo para saber que ya no son los mismos. Dark Sakura S&S.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Hong Kong **

Shaoran leyó la portada de la revista que anunciaba su compromiso, sonrió de satisfacción, no le había tomado mucho tiempo hacer que Tomoyo aceptara su proposición y ahora podía disfrutar de la libertad de no ser acosado por su familia para que se busque novia. No amaba a Tomoyo, eso era claro por más que ella jurara todo lo contrario, eso de enamorarse no iba con él, Shaoran prefería las cosas simples, sin ataduras, había mantenido a su lado a Tomoyo porque era buena para su imagen, claro, eso no significaba que dejaría sus aventuras, estar con una sola mujer era demasiado… monótono. Sí, Shaoran había cambiado mucho desde cuando era joven, había crecido, madurado, había separado su vida como jefe del Clan Li con su vida como simplemente Shaoran, podía ser un gran líder pero también habían momentos en lo que simplemente se rendía a los placeres de la vida.

Shaoran se acercó al ventanal de su cuarto y miró el jardín, en el medio se podía observar un hermoso árbol de cerezos que se podía apreciar perfectamente desde esa ventana. Shaoran lo había mandado a plantar después de que su madre rechazara su petición de volver a Japón por cuarta vez, había decidido jamás olvidarla así que plantó ese cerezo frente a su habitación para poder recordarla siempre. Recordó como a los trece años logró mandarle una carta a Sakura a escondidas, cuando su madre se enteró se puso furiosa con él y decidió mandarlo a un retiro espiritual, lejos, donde no había manera de comunicarse. Fue duro para él así que pidió como último favor a su prima Mei Ling que le mandara esa carta de despedida a Sakura, él sabía que no regresaría y aunque no entendía los motivos de su madre para mantenerlo lejos no podía esperar que ella lo esperara por siempre.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho cuando se alejó, un resentimiento contra su madre creció por lo cual decidió que apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad y el liderazgo del Clan Li estuviera en su poder no volvería a dejar que su madre controlara su vida. Pasaron cinco años antes de que pudiera regresar pero él había cambiado, había aprendido a separar sus emociones, empezó a divertirse por su cuenta, mujeres por muchos lados, fiestas, pequeños escapes pero siempre responsable cuando se trataba de dirigir su clan, no había queja posible de su madre y él le había dejado muy en claro cuando volvió que ella ya no podía decirle nada. Shaoran había olvidado muchas cosas en su retiro forzoso pero cuando volvió a encontrarse con Tomoyo solo pudo recordar a su amiga. Shaoran fue caballeroso y atento con Tomoyo como siempre y la verdad parecía que la chica había perdido su intuición anterior, reaccionó ante él como otras chicas pero había algo en Tomoyo que obligó a Shaoran a mantenerla a su lado aunque no estaba seguro de que era eso.

Vio que su familia la aceptaba así que la usó para su beneficio, la tomaría como esposa, era elegante, hermosa, bien conectada aunque no tenía magia pero bueno, era lo suficientemente calificada en lo demás como para obviar ese detalle. Tomoyo había intentado lucir interesante diciendo que lo pensaría pero al final accedió encantada a casarse con él tal y como lo esperaba. Ella creía firmemente en que él la amaba y se jactaba delante de todos que él había cambiado por ella, algo que sus conquistas clandestinas podían desacreditar pero Shaoran era cuidadoso como siempre.

-¿Shaoran?-el castaño se giró, Tomoyo lo miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa-tienes reunión con el clan en quince minutos-Shaoran asintió, Tomoyo comprendió que no estaba de humor para hablar y lo dejó solo. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, sabía exactamente en que momento irse, Shaoran suspiró y se preparó para su reunión.

* * *

_Dos años después…_

-Ha pasado el tiempo desde el compromiso-comentó la madre de Shaoran mientras tomaban el té, el castaño observó su taza.

-Hemos estado ocupados aparte no hay apuro, el compromiso formal ya está hecho.

-Falta la constatación del hecho, hijo-Shaoran rodó los ojos sin responder-¿La quieres?

-Eso no importa-respondió Shaoran con simpleza, su madre lo miró con preocupación.

-Claro que importa, Shaoran, quiero que seas feliz-el castaño la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Creo que eso no es asunto suyo, madre-dijo él con un tono irónicamente respetuoso y su madre estrechó los ojos con dolor-ahora, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender-se levantó haciendo una leve reverencia y salió de la estancia. Le molestaba cuando su madre trataba de portarse "maternal" con él, Ieran Li siempre había sido una mujer distante y hasta cierto punto fría pero se había portado realmente severa con Shaoran cuando quiso ir a Japón por más que él pidió, rogó e incluso lloró de cólera una vez, lo mandó lejos, lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, de su vida y eso es algo que él jamás podría perdonarle por más que ahora quiera hacer la de madre preocupada.

-Shaoran-el chico se giró hacia su prima, la chica había crecido bastante, estaba más hermosa y más maduras pero seguía empeñada en tratarlo igual que siempre, era a la única que permitía que lo tratara como un pequeño-el consejo quiere verte en media hora.

-Bien-contestó, se colocó el saco para salir y caminó hacia su auto. Normalmente se tendría que aparecer y andar con su traje ceremonial pero a Shaoran no le gustaban esas cosas, a menos que fuera una reunión oficial él no usaba el traje. Manejó calmadamente hacia la sede del concilio, no paraba mucho ahí, más que nada porque los ancianos seguían molestos que él vaya a ser el siguiente jefe de concilio una vez que el actual muriera, lo cual pasaría pronto. Shaoran llegó a la sede y se bajó con calma, entró y caminó directo hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya estaban reunidos, saludó con un asentimiento y se sentó en su sitio.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos empecemos-dijo el jefe del concilio, Ching Zao-hemos recibido la noticia de que la rencarnación del mago Clow vendrá a Hong Kong acompañado de un grupo de personas-el castaño se sorprendió, el anciano se giró hacia él-tengo entendido que tú lo conocías, Shaoran-el chico asintió-queremos que lo invites a una reunión con nosotros, a pesar de que sabemos que viene por otros asuntos no podemos pasar la oportunidad de saludarlo formalmente como debería hacerse.

-¿Cuándo llegará?-preguntó Shaoran.

-En dos días-el castaño asintió.

-Bien, yo me encargo-Ching asintió complacido.

* * *

Sakura bajó del avión de la mano de Eriol miró a su alrededor y sonrió, ese lugar era hermoso en verdad, recordó la vez que lo visitó de niña y se impresionó mucho con su belleza. Eriol le sonrió al verla contenta, parecía que ya no le afectaba lo sucedido en el pasado sin embargo no quería arriesgarse, no es que estuviera inseguro de ella pero había escuchado rumores de Shaoran no era la misma persona, no quería que jugara con ella, Sakura se había vuelto muy hermosa y podía querer aprovecharse de ella.

-¿Vamos?-Sakura asintió bajando, Nakuru se puso rápidamente a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura, tenemos que ir a ver muchas cosas ¿Me acompañas a la tienda de regalos? ¡Quiero saber todo lo que tienen!-la castaña se rio.

-Bien, Naku-se giró hacia Eriol sonriendo-los alcanzamos en la salida ¿si?-el hombre asintió y le dio un suave beso mientras la chica se llevaba corriendo a la castaña.

-Nunca cambiará-dijo Touya negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, así la quieres-el castaño sonrió. Caminó junto con él más Yukito y Ayame que hablaban en voz baja tras ellos, recogieron las maletas y salieron del aeropuerto, se quedaron en la puerta para esperar a que Nakuru y Sakura volvieran.

-¿Hiragizawa?-el peliazul se giró a mirar a Mei Ling, no la reconoció al principio pero al ver sus ojos rojos le vino el recuerdo de la niña pequeña prima de Shaoran Li.

-Mei Ling-saludó el chico cortésmente.

-Me pareció que eras tú-saludó la muchacha con una sonrisa-me alegra haberlos alcanzado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa, se había tensado.

-Sí, Shaoran ¿lo recuerdas?-Eriol asintió con seriedad-bueno, se enteró que venías y me ha enviado a preguntarte si querías cenar con nosotros-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, Touya también se había tensado y Yukito espiaba las puertas para ver si Sakura y Nakuru se aproximaban.

-Sería un placer-contestó con un poco de sequedad pero fingió una sonrisa, la muchacha asintió.

-Bien, los esperamos en la mansión Li esta noche, me alegro de verlos a todos-la muchacha se subió a un carro negro y se fue, Eriol se giró hacia sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué dijiste que sí?-preguntó Touya molesto, el peliazul metió las manos en los bolsillos y su rostro se endureció.

-Porque es hora de que Sakura afronte el pasado.

* * *

Shaoran se sentó en la sala, su prima le acababa de comunicar que Eriol y sus acompañantes habían dicho que vendrían. Le sorprendió saber que sus acompañantes eran nada más y nada menos que Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsutishiro, saber que ellos estaban acá le hacía preguntarse si Sakura habría venido con ellos aunque no la había visto Mei Ling con ellos. Había sabido muy poco de ella desde que se fue, más bien él evitó saber de ella, sabía que le había hecho daño despidiéndose tan abruptamente, diciéndole que ya no volvería y que debían olvidarse, esa carta le dolió demasiado escribirla y no se imaginaba lo que había sido para ella.

-Espero volver a verte algún día, Sakura-dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el siguiente se dará el encuentro entre Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, gracias a los que leen esta historia, saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	3. Cena peculiar

**Rosas.**

**Sumary: **Shaoran decidió no regresar destrozando el corazón de Sakura en el camino, ella esperó diez años hasta que decidió seguir su vida. Ahora dos años después todos volverán a encontrarse solo para saber que ya no son los mismos. Dark Sakura S&S.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Cena peculiar.**

Sakura reaccionó mejor de lo que cualquiera esperó cuando se enteró de la noticia de que irían a cenar a casa de los Li, realmente quería que los demás dejaran de preocuparse por ella, en el pasado estuvo mal, sí, pero ya lo había superado, ahora estaba por casarse con Eriol y era feliz por fin en mucho tiempo, quería que dejaran de mirarla como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento. Se duchó con tranquilidad y empezó a elegir lo que se pondría, estaba un poco nerviosa pero solo era por el inminente encuentro, nada más, no había nada más ahí. Se puso un vestido blanco corto entallado en la parte de arriba y suelto en leves ondas desde la cintura, lo combinó con unos tacos cremas que combinaban con su pequeño bolso del mismo color y un blazer celeste, se colocó un collar hermoso pero simple y se amarró el cabello en una cola baja de lado.

-¿Lista?-Eriol entró en el cuarto y sonrió aprobatoriamente ante su atuendo, se notaba que no se había vestido para impresionar lo cual lo alegraba interiormente.

-Sí, vamos-contestó ella viéndolo de pies a cabeza, Eriol lucía muy guapo en ese traje casual azul marino con camisa blanca, ella le sonrió y se acercó a él-te ves muy guapo.

-Y tú muy hermosa-contestó él abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un suave beso, ella enredó sus manos en su cabello.

-Mejor vamos antes de que no salgamos-él se rio entre dientes y la siguió.

* * *

Tomoyo no estaba feliz, no estaba para nada feliz desde que se había enterado que Eriol vendría a cenar y que probablemente Sakura vendría con él. Bien, nadie le había dicho eso pero sí le habían dicho que Touya Kinomoto estaba con él y si el hermano estaba es probable que ella también. No quería ver a la que fue su mejor amiga de nuevo, ahora era ella la prometida de Shaoran, algo que le había costado mucho conseguir y no podía dejar que nada lo arruinara, Tomoyo había sacrificado mucho por conseguirlo. Primero viajó a París a estudiar, cuando se enteró que Shaoran había salido de su retiro pensó en visitarlo, como amigos pero no contó con que se volvería tan guapo, Tomoyo simplemente tenía que tenerlo. La ojiazul se colocó una blusa roja con correa en la cintura, una falda crema pegada hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, unos tacos crema y joyería en rojo, dejó su cabello suelto y lo acomodó en suaves ondas, quería lucir bonita por si aparecía ella. Sakura siempre había sido más bonita que Tomoyo solo que nunca lo notó, algo que al principio no le molestó pero ahora solo quería evitar que Shaoran la viera.

-Tomoyo, ya han llegado-dijo Mei Ling entrando, ella se había puesto un vestido negro de mangas largas y escote discreto con la falda suelta, unas pantis negras y unas ballerinas, Mei Ling no era muy fanática de los tacones.

-¿Quiénes han venido?-preguntó la peligris rápidamente.

-No lo sé, los acaban de anunciar desde la puerta del jardín-Tomoyo asintió, respiró hondamente y bajó a lado de la pelinegra, Shaoran le sonrió levemente a Tomoyo en señal de aprobación por su vestuario y le ofreció el brazo para esperar juntos la llegada de los invitados. Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó Tomoyo casi no podía con la ansiedad.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Li-dijo Wei al abrir la puerta, Touya fue el primero en entrar con Nakuru en el brazo, la castaña sonreía fríamente analizando a las personas delante suyo, solo estaban Ieran, Shaoran, Mei Ling y Tomoyo. Después entró Yukito con Ayame de su brazo, la pelirroja lucía intimidada ante la enormidad de la casa y el peligris le sonreía tranquilizadoramente. Al final entró Eriol y la flamante Sakura entró tras él. Shaoran inmediatamente posó sus ojos en la castaña con los ojos muy abiertos, que era hermosa era muy poco decir, Sakura se había vuelto una mujer envidiable, llena de hermosura y sensualidad por igual. Shaoran la analizó semi boquiabierto notando que algo faltaba en ella pero no sabía qué en realidad.

-Buenas noches-saludó Eriol yendo hacia adelante, Sakura estaba parada tranquilamente tras él con los ojos fijos en su amiga. Tomoyo la observaba con una punzada de envidia, Sakura aún seguía siendo más hermosa que ella, se giró para ver la reacción de Shaoran y le disgustó enormemente ver su rostro con cara de estúpido.

-Buenas noches, Hiraguizawa-saludó Shaoran adelantándose un poco y sonriendo con cortesía-Kinomoto-saludó a Touya con un leve asentimiento-Tsutishiro, que sorpresa verlos.

-Venimos de paseo-contestó el peligris con una sonrisa amable-déjame presentarte a Ayame Miyama, mi novia-el castaño se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, saludó con una sonrisa cortes a la chica que solo asintió tímidamente.

-A Nakuru supongo que ya la conoces-dijo Touya con voz seca, la chica le lanzó una mirada fría que contradecía la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-Akisuki-saludó el chico luego giró sus ojos hacia la castaña-Sakura-saludó y su voz se volvió ligeramente suave al pronunciar su nombre, la castaña alzó la mirada brevemente y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-Li-saludó ella con un tono irónicamente tranquilo luego desvió su mirada hacia la madre de Shaoran, su mirada se volvió un punto más oscura-Ieran Li.

-Sakura-saludó la señora ligeramente tensa, la muchacha volvió a sonreír de esa manera antes de desviar su atención.

-Mei Ling-la pelinegra sonrió abiertamente sin notar la tensión del lugar y fue a abrazarla, Sakura se quedó un momento estática luego la abrazó levemente-es un gusto verte.

-Para mi también-contestó ella luego siguió saludando a los demás mientras la castaña volvía a fijar los ojos en su antigua mejor amiga, avanzó unos pasos hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Tomoyo-ambas se miraron fijamente, Sakura la recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

-Sakura, cuanto tiempo-dijo la peligris con un ligero nerviosismo.

-Sí, mucho-contestó la castaña sin mucha importancia y volvió a su lugar a lado de Eriol que la miraba complacido y orgulloso, Sakura ya no le tenía miedo a su pasado.

-Pasemos al comedor, por favor-dijo Shaoran ligeramente enojado, la castaña lo había ignorado después de ese saludo lo cual no le gustó, ninguna mujer se atrevía a ignorarlo a él, por mas conocidos de la infancia que sean.

-¿Vamos?-susurró Eriol en voz baja, la chica le sonrió y tomó su brazo para ir, se sentaron en la larga mesa del comedor quedando Sakura y Shaoran frente a frente. El castaño no podía dejar de mirarla, Sakura, aparte de lucir más hermosa, lucía diferente, había algo en ella que había cambiado pero no estaba muy seguro de qué era, la analizó con la mirada. Su rostro lucía más frío, sus ojos brillaban pero no con ese brillo anterior… no con esa… inocencia. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era eso lo que faltaba, la inocencia que ella siempre había mostrado, ese aire distraído que parece que siempre llevaba.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Shaoran en voz baja, los demás conversaban sin prestarles atención, Eriol se mantenía atento a ellos sin descuidar su conversación.

-Perfecta-contestó Sakura con un leve tono irónico.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, te ves bien-Sakura enarcó una ceja pero decidió comportarse tranquila.

-Gracias-contestó tranquilamente, Eriol se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró al oído, ella asintió con una sonrisa-He oído de su compromiso-dijo Eriol, Tomoyo sonrió levemente y Shaoran se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia lo cual le pareció de mal gusto a Sakura.

-No parecen una típica pareja de prometidos-dijo la castaña apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, Tomoyo se tensó y Shaoran decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tú, Eriol? ¿Alguien ya te puso el lazo?

-Sí-contestó el peliazul con una gran sonrisa, Sakura sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Ustedes?-preguntó Tomoyo dándose cuenta del intercambio de sonrisas, Shaoran los miró incrédulo, la castaña alzó su mano y la puso sobre la de su prometido mostrando el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su mano-Felicidades-dijo la peligris con genuina felicidad, ahora ya no tenía nada que temer, se veía que estaban contentos.

-Interesante-murmuró Shaoran para sí mismo, la castaña le lanzó una mirada desafiante ante lo que dijo y el castaño sonrió, le gustaban los retos pero estaba molesto, sin razón alguna, de que su amigo hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella.

-¿Cuándo se casarán?-preguntó la peligris.

-En un mes-contestó Eriol tranquilamente y Tomoyo suspiró tranquila, no había nada que temer.

-¿Y ustedes? Leí de su compromiso hace dos años ¿aún no hay boda?-Tomoyo se removió incómoda y Shaoran le lanzó una mirada fría a Sakura, estaba bastante seguro que lo hacía a propósito para molestar a Tomoyo y no entendía por qué.

-Será pronto-dijo él con los ojos levemente entrecerrados tomando la mano de Tomoyo, la peligris sintió el corazón acelerado y sonrió-tuvimos asuntos antes pero supongo que ya es el momento de concretizarlo-la peligris se guardó las ganas de gritar y ató cabos rápidamente, Shaoran parecía algo molesto y Sakura lucía desafiante, sonrió levemente, tal vez podía usar eso a su favor. La cena ocurrió tranquila después de esa conversación, Sakura decidió ignorarlos el resto de la cena y cuando pasaron a tomar el té hubo un momento en que se quedó a solas con Ieran Li.

-¿Por qué has venido?-la castaña sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Dejamos ya las formalidades?-la mujer miró nerviosamente a los lados.

-¿Has venido por Shaoran?-Sakura soltó una risa fría.

-Te prometí hace años que no volvería por tu hijo, Ieran y yo cumplo con mi palabra-dijo con frialdad pero una sonrisa en el rostro-esta cena es solo una casualidad que esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¿No le dirás nada?

-¿Decirle qué exactamente, Ieran? ¿Lo que es su madre en realidad?-negó con la cabeza-estoy seguro que lo descubrirá él solito-avanzó hacia el salón dejándola sola detrás.

* * *

Bien, este capitulo es algo corto, prometo hacer mas largo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado, saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	4. El vestido

**Rosas.**

**Sumary: **Shaoran decidió no regresar destrozando el corazón de Sakura en el camino, ella esperó diez años hasta que decidió seguir su vida. Ahora dos años después todos volverán a encontrarse solo para saber que ya no son los mismos. Dark Sakura S&S.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El vestido.**

Nakuru caminaba abrazada de Touya por las tiendas, Eriol y Sakura le seguían detrás a un ritmo mucho más lento. Estaban en busca del vestido perfecto para la boda, Nakuru había estado hiperactiva desde que llegaron a Hong Kong hace casi una semana. Después de la muy incómoda cena, Eriol había quedado en pasar a saludar a los del concilio el fin de semana y eso sería mañana. Sakura no se había quejado pero no estaba a gusto con tener que volver a ver a Ieran y a su hijo. Shaoran y ella no habían vuelto a hablar después de esa intervención que hizo él pero parecía que su cariño por Tomoyo había decidido mostrarse en ese mismo instante porque la abrazó constantemente y la mantuvo cerca todo el tiempo. Sakura no aprobaba ese tipo de comportamiento en reuniones formales pero parecía que la que fue su amiga había olvidado sus enseñanzas anteriores.

-¡Sakura, ahí está la tienda!-dijo Nakuru muy emocionada, la castaña le sonrió y la siguieron mientras entraba a la tienda de vestidos de novia.

-Hola-se giraron y vieron que Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban ahí, Sakura se alejó automáticamente del lugar en el que estaba y retrocedió hasta donde estaba Eriol, él siempre la hacía sentirse tranquila.

-Li, nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa amable.

-Eriol-saludó Shaoran con una leve inclinación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Nakuru en el tono más amable que le salió.

-Pues, hemos puesto fecha-sonrió Tomoyo, Sakura ocultó su sorpresa y cierto dolor y sonrió cordialmente.

-Me alegro por ustedes-dijo destilando honestidad para ellos sin embargo Eriol podía notar que su tono era algo forzado, hizo círculos tranquilizantes en su espalda y ella le sonrió con calma.

-Nosotros seguiremos viendo, suerte con su búsqueda-dijo Eriol despidiéndose y llevando a Sakura hacia otra parte de la tienda. La castaña olvidó rápidamente que la pareja estaba ahí porque Nakuru la tenía de un lado para otro mirando vestidos, haciendo preguntas, diciéndole formas y adornos, era difícil no distraerse. Al final escogieron un vestido y Sakura fue a probárselo, se miró en el espejo y no se reconoció a sí misma. El vestido era una delicada pieza de seda realmente hermoso revestido en encaje con la falda larga y amplia, se sentía una princesa en él. Salió despacio del cuarto para mostrárselos a los demás sintiéndose repentinamente muy nerviosa; Tomoyo la observaba media oculta en el otro cuarto, ella sonrió maliciosamente al ver el vestido y entró al probarse el suyo.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Sakura cuando entró, los demás se giraron a mirarla, Eriol se levantó despacio con la boca semi abierta, se veía hermosísima. Una ayudante la subió en la pequeña plataforma para que pudiera mirar todos los ángulos del vestido.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás-dijo Eriol mirándola con adoración y Sakura se derritió ante sus palabras mientras le daba un corto beso.

-Te amo-le dijo en voz baja y el chico le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo-le respondió mientras se alejaba un poco para que las ayudantes trabajaran sobre el vestido viendo la talla, la altura, el color, etc. Sakura se miraba distraídamente en el espejo hasta que notó una figura a un lado de la puerta de la entrada del salón; Shaoran la miraba fijamente a través del espejo con el rostro inexpresivo pero los ojos brillantes, Sakura se encontró perdida en su mirada y no pudo desviarla por ningún motivo. Shaoran también se encontraba atrapado en ese hechizo, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía y lo mucho que odiaba que fuera Eriol el que se casara con ella, que fuera él el que la tuviera en su cama por el resto de sus vidas. Pero él había perdido su oportunidad hace años, pudo haberla buscado apenas se liberó de su madre pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso decidió vengarse de su madre tomando la dirección del clan y comprometiéndose con quien no quería, encima estúpidamente había accedido a poner una fecha después de ver como Sakura la molestaba. Suspiró y desvió su mirada por fin alejándose de ahí, no era saludable para él seguir pensando en esas cosas.

-¿Es este el vestido indicado, Sakura?-preguntó Nakuru con emoción, la castaña le sonrió.

-Sí, este es-la castaña empezó a saltar, realizaron el pedido del vestido y Sakura fue a cambiarse, en el pasillo se cruzó con Tomoyo que salía con un hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa, un poco recargado para el estilo de Sakura pero hermoso de todas maneras.

-Te ves muy bien-dijo la peliazul cuando la vio, Sakura sonrió un poco forzado.

-Tú también, Tomoyo-le respondió mientras entraba a cambiarse, la mirada de Tomoyo se tornó algo burlona antes de irse.

* * *

Sakura llegó del brazo de Eriol a la recepción que habían preparado para él, claro, más que recepción era un baile, varia gente del mundo importante de la hechicería se encontraba en ese lugar. Eriol le sonrió con confianza mientras entraban, saludaban por todos lados, Eriol siempre presentando con orgullo a su futura esposa aunque ella no necesitaba presentación, todos sabían de la Maestra de Cartas Sakura Kinomoto, gran hechicera. Sakura se sentía en su ambiente en lugares así, estaba muy acostumbrada por su trabajo a estas reuniones sociales. Su máscara de frialdad se puso en su sitio cuando vio a Shaoran acercarse con Tomoyo, la castaña no pudo evitar estudiar a Shaoran con la mirada, estaba guapísimo en ese traje negro de etiqueta que se asentaba muy bien a su varonil cuerpo. Tuvo que admitir que Tomoyo también se veía muy bien en ese vestido azul intenso con volantes en el largo.

-Sakura, Eriol-saludó Tomoyo con una perfecta sonrisa, Shaoran asintió como saludo hacia Eriol y tomó la mano de Sakura para depositar un suave beso mientras prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada, la castaña lucía exquisita en ese vestido negro pegado a sus figura y con un discreto escote en triangulo que daba paso a la curiosidad; Sakura se sintió acalorada con su mirada y controló con todas sus fuerzas un sonrojo.

-Espero que les agrade el baile-dijo Shaoran como si nada hubiera pasado, Tomoyo tenía la sonrisa tensa y Eriol simplemente lucía serio.

-Gracias-dijo con un leve asentimiento antes de llevarse a Sakura lejos de él. Shaoran Li se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, nadie, absolutamente nadie y mucho menos él iba a ponerle las manos encima a su futura esposa, antes muerto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lamente muchísimo la tardanza, intentaré mantener el ritmo, saludos.


End file.
